En Algun Lugar
by Leneth blue-blood
Summary: Te buscare hasta que las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se agoten, hasta que mi corazón deje de palpitar, hasta que mi alma cansada ya no pueda seguir. Nuestro destino es estar juntos y luchare por eso. Slash HarryxSeverus. Un regalo para mis preciosas lectoras


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC, bien bastante en realidad ¬¬. Slash, muy ligero ^^ entre Severus Snape/Harry Potter.

**Importante**: lean por favor las notas de autor

**La otra mitad de mí**

**(La búsqueda)**

He caminado por estas tierras por mucho tiempo, he andado a la deriva sin parar de buscar.... he caminado mas de lo que mi cuerpo se a permitido caminar... pero las consecuencias de esta búsqueda no importan, solo me importa el objetivo; y ese es encontrarte y mantener mi promesa

He recorrido todo el mundo buscando alguna pista de tu paradero y no me importaría recorrerlo mil veces más para buscarte. No importa el tiempo que me tome encontrar aunque sea una pequeña pista de tu existencia, tiempo es lo que sobra en mi vida. Ahora voy por este bosque, caminando sin un rumbo escrito, sumido en mis pensamientos, sumido en mi miseria y dolor.

Sigo buscando en medio de la oscuridad un rayo de luz que me ilumine el camino, pero todo lo que encuentro es silencio y desolación. No se cuanto tiempo he vagado por estos lugares sin ver mas que oscuridad a mi paso, pero la rendición no es una opción para un alma que busca a su compañera insaciablemente.

No recuerdo el momento en que nos separamos, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que tú aun sigues esperando por mí. Buscare y buscare no importa si con ello se me va la vida, no importa si pierdo los recuerdos de mis viajes y comienzo tu búsqueda una vez mas. Pero quédate tranquilo que en mi corazón el único recuerdo que necesito es el tuyo.

Ahora busco un camino de regreso, de regreso hacia tu lado, busco desesperadamente aquel lugar en el que te encerraron, aquel lugar que te aleja de mi, es tan desesperante no tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te amo; hay veces en las que pienso que tu ya no estas entre los vivos y doy gracias al cielo que así sea ya que de ese modo ya nadie podría dañar tu alma frágil como una hoja, pero en mi corazón se que eso no es verdad y que tu aun sigues aguardando por mi.

Cada paso que doy me acerca mas a ti, mi alma así me lo dice. Siento la necesidad de correr para encontrarte mas rápido, pero mis piernas solo siguen su caminar tranquilo y pausado y eso me alegra porque el miedo me embarga los sentidos, no me permite ser coherente, y es el miedo el que me limita. Tengo miedo a encontrarte y no reconocerte o que tu no me reconozcas, tengo miedo a abrazarte y que te desvanezcas entre mis brazos, tengo miedo a besarte y descubrir que tan solo es un sueño mas, tengo miedo a que esto no sea realidad.

Pero a pesar de todos mis miedos sigo en tu búsqueda. A cada paso que doy veo recuerdos de ti, miro memorias pasadas que me alegran el corazón y me entristecen el alma. Recuerdo tu sonrisa; tan brillante como la misma luna y también recuerdo esos labios rosados, cada vez que te besaba podían sentir el calor proveniente de estos, podía sentir tu amor, podía sentir todo y a la vez nada.

También recuerdo tus ojos, Oh! eso ojos que aun me acompañan por las noches, esos ojos del verde mas hermoso que he visto, de un verde tan brillantes. Unos ojos que escondían el brillo de las estrellas tras ellos, que escondían tantos secretos, pero que a la vez hablaba de tantas cosas.

Recuerdo tu cabello, tan negro como la misma noche sin luna, tan negro como el mío propio, pero tan suave como la seda. Aun recuerdo el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, y ese aroma a bosque que amo tanto; aun a pesar de todo el tiempo que he estado buscándote no he encontrado un aroma similar, ni nada que se le parezca, tu aroma es único y especial.

Sigo vagando en mis recuerdos mientras camino a lo que mi corazón y al alma me dicen es el final de mi búsqueda. Aun recuerdo tus manos junto a las mías, aun recuerdo tus ojos tristes, aun recuerdo tus labios diciendo palabras de amor hacia mi, aun te puedo sentir entres mis brazos, y eso angustia mi corazón por no poder estar así una vez mas.

No se en que momento de mi vida todo cambio, pero doy gracias por ese cambio, porque por eso es que te conocí, por eso es que descubrí a la persona que guardabas en tu interior y que solo mostrabas cuando estabas conmigo.

Y sigo caminando por este bosque sin camino, por esta ruta no escrita, hacía el lugar donde nos volveremos a ver. Pero es tan largo este camino y tan difícil de transitar. Pero no importa todo sacrificio vale la pena. No importa si solo te logro ver, la muerte no me alejara de ti, viviré hasta que pueda encontrarte y abrasarte a mi y besar tus labios y poder decirte nuevamente cuanto es que te amo.

Siento la emoción en mis profundidades, siento la necesidad de correr nuevamente, pero detengo ese impulso en pos de la calma. Miro aquel claro en medio del bosque, en donde las flores abundan y en donde el agua baja por un camino dificultoso de rocas que forman una cascada; pero la imagen de este pequeño paraíso no se compara con lo que mis ojos ven en el centro de este. Ahí rodeado de flores se encuentra la persona que tanto tiempo he buscado, ahí se encuentra la otra mitad de mi alma he ahí donde se encuentra mi amado, he ahí donde se encuentra Harry.

Camino por entre las flores sin despegar la mirada de la persona tendida sobre ellas, sin separar la mirada de ese rostro bello iluminado por la luna, de ese pelo negro que brilla mas de lo que mi mente recuerda, de esos labios rosados y de esos ojos que ahora se encuentran sellados ocultando esas hermosas esmeraldas que recuerda mi corazón.

Aun no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido, él esta aquí junto a mí, esta a milímetros de mi y aun así se siente como un sueño, aun así mi temor no a desaparecido; tengo miedo que al tocarlo desaparezca como el polvo al viento, pero me doy el valor del cual carezco y levanto mi mano para rozar su cara y... ¡Oh dios! es real, siento su calor, siento su respirar, pero aun así no despierta, aun tengo miedo de que no sea del todo realidad, que sea una fantasía conjurada por mi mente desesperada.

Extiendo mis brazos y te tomo entre ellos para acercar tu cuerpo con el mío. Miro ese rostro tan tranquilo y perfecto. Los años no han pasado por ti, los años no han lastimado tu cuerpo, te ves tan frágil entre mis brazos.

-Harry -llamo a tu nombre

-Harry -llamo una vez mas, llevando mi mano hasta tu mejilla y la acaricio con miedo a lastimar tu rostro por mis torpes movimientos.

-Harry -llamo nuevamente sintiendo como en mis ojos se formas lágrimas de tristeza al saber que te he encontrado pero que no atiendes a mi llamado.

-Harry... Harry -vuelvo a llamar en susurros desesperados al no recibir respuestas de ti. Siento que el alma se me esta yendo, siento que de mis ojos caen esas lagrimas de dolor. ¿Que te han hecho?, me pregunto en mi mente, ¿que le han hecho a tu alma y a tu mente que no quieres despertar?, y a pesar de que busco las respuestas no doy con ellas.

Te aferro a mí cuerpo, te apretó contra mi y lloro, lloro por todo lo que nos han quitado, por todo el dolor que nos han causado, por esa felicidad que no volveremos a tener, y sigo llorando apegado a tu cuerpo sin alma llamando una y otra vez tu nombre.

No me importa quedarme en este lugar toda la vida, no me importa llorar de dolor toda la eternidad, ya nada más importa, por que a pesar de haber encontrado tú cuerpo no he encontrado tú alma.

Seguiré llorando toda la eternidad, seguiré en este lugar junto a tu cuerpo hasta que la vida en esta tierra se acabe, seguiré aquí hasta que alguien se apiade de nuestra situación y nos de una oportunidad de volver a ser felices. Pero mientras eso no pase seguiré aquí, bajo la noche estrellada escuchando el agua de la cascada a mi espalda con el aroma de las flores y tu cuerpo, seguiré aquí junto a ti.

Porque fuimos hechos para estar juntos, porque fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, porque este es nuestro lugar, porque si tu alma no esta, arrancare la mía de mi cuerpo y buscare la tuya aunque me lleve una eternidad. Porque Severus Snape y Harry Potter nacieron para ser uno y así será.

NA: holaaaa ^^… y? les gusto?... espero que si. Se que me quedo corto y triste, pero este lo había escrito hace tiempo y cuando lo releí no me dio el animo para cambiarlo ya que me gusto como había quedado. Recuerdo que lo escribí después de haber escuchado una canción.

Bueno ustedes saben un comentario seria bien recibido, si a mi no me cuesta mostrar mis escritos, creo que a ustedes tampoco les costara dejarme un review ^^

Ahora si quieren una continuación me dicen, miren que mi mente esta para continuar este one-shot, pero lo are solo si me lo piden y si quieren dan ideas que soy como una esponja a la hora de juntar ideas esparcidas.

Este one-shot va dedicado a todas las personas que están leyendo "Memorias del viento" y en especial a aquellas que me dejan comentarios.

Espero que les gusten niñas y siento si me demoro en actualizar, pero ustedes saben el dinero llama, sin dinero no hay alimentos y sin eso yo no vivo ^^

Con cariños Leneth

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


End file.
